


A Casual Conversation About a Violent Scenario

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Kink Negotiation, Rape, Rape Roleplay, Safewords, audio script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	A Casual Conversation About a Violent Scenario

[F4M] A Casual Conversation About a Violent Scenario [Rape] but [BDSM] [Play] [Public-ish] lots of [Negotiations] and [Pre-Consent] [Safe Words] [Aftercare] [Respect] [Belt Bondage] [Sobbing] [Begging] [Creampie]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

***This script would not have been possible without encouragement and feedback from u/littlemistressboots, u/PrettyPlzKillMeNow, and u/glimmerandgold.***

Notes: The first half is very much a casual afternoon coffee date. The speaker is very comfortable with the listener, and has been in some kind of relationship (not necessarily romantic, but at least sexual) for at least a moderate amount of time. This is her taking things to the next level, and would be in formal talk the “negotiation” prior to rough play. Even though she says she’s nervous, she’s more worried about the idea being “too much” for the listener. She is not concerned about him judging her and they trust each other implicitly.   
The second half is really brutal play in public followed by aftercare.

Feel free to change the safe-word, derogatory terms, add your own forbidden words or actions, or perform similar customizations to your wishes.

[sound of café, some conversations in background, not loud, clearly in public but not super busy]

Hey, sorry! Have you been waiting long?

[sound of chair as she sits]

Oh, good. I know I’m a few minutes late. [laughs] I got distracted making some notes and…well, you know how it is.

[laughs] Yeah, exactly like that.

So, um…did you order? You did? Thanks!

…and there’s the waitress with exactly what I wanted. Thank you!

[sipping noise]

You are the absolute best. 

All right so…um…I guess I should get started since I was the one that suggested we talk here. I’m a little nervous.

No, it’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just because it’s our first time talking about this stuff, you know? I love the time we spend together and our chemistry and the sex is fantastic, no complaints. I just need a little more and well, you know.

(She’s basically not nervous from here on out)

So, uh, first things first, if you get uncomfortable talking about this just tell me and we can stop. I know that it can be weird.

I guess that brings me to what I want. So um, how do you feel about a sort of traditional date?

Okay, great I know mostly we do weird little restaurants and a lot of staying in with Netflix or whatever and I’m good with that but for what I want, we’d really need to at least start traditional. 

Here’s how I see it. We both dress up. I’ll wear something a little bit revealing, maybe off the shoulder? Short skirt, maybe? Something that you could look at and think that I was being a bit…provocative. [laughs]

Yep, and you could wear whatever, just nice, you know? If you felt up to it and wore a suit that would be great, but it’s not a requirement. It just fits the image, you know?

So you come and pick me up. You’re very touchy-feely, a bit too possessive. More so than you would be, anyway. If you catch me looking at another guy, or you just think I was looking, then you say something, put me in my place.

Yeah, nothing angry or anything. Not yet.

[sipping sound]

We have a nice meal together, normal conversation. We can flirt or whatever, but more like a new couple than what we are, you know? Have fun with it a bit. Maybe order my wine or drink for me, like you’re taking charge whether I like it or not.

So about here is where things start to go wrong. Well, in the scenario I mean. [laughs] So maybe I say something a little bit bitchy or bratty. Or maybe you provoke me by saying something kind of sexist or condescending. It really doesn’t matter. It’s allright to get into things but remember that no matter what I say, I’m 100% into being there with you. I mean, I’ve gone on enough regular dates with you for you to know that, I suppose.

This is where you get mad with me, and do something very possessive and just on the violent side. You slap my ass hard, or grab it. You grip my hair at the base of my neck and pull me back, hard, and say something like (try to say the following in a “Scary Guy Voice”) ‘what the fuck did you just say?’

[laughs] Okay, when *you* say it, it will sound scary though, trust me. I know you. And I know how hard you like to pull my hair. [laughs again] Just right.

Anyway, I’d like it if you surprised me a bit for this part, but I want to go over some ideas. I don’t want to just put this on you, you know? So like, we can discuss some stuff, and then you can do any or all of it.

All right so, depending on where we go, you can really get started in the car or *on* the car. If you feel comfortable, we can have a little spat on the way.

Then, when we get close, I’ll push you just a bit too far and you can really let me have it then. 

I don’t want either of us to get arrested, although public play does have some inherent risk. If for any reason you don’t think its safe to do in the parking garage, then option two would be in the car. 

You start driving home and we get a little more heated. Then you pull over and do your worst. [giggle] 

I really want you to be harsh with me. I mean…like I want bruises on the inside of my thighs and I want it to be hard to sit down for a few days. I like seeing the marks you leave. I’m proud of them and seeing them makes me want you all over again.

If you wanted to degrade me, I’d love that too. I…I know that maybe you’re not comfortable with that, and its fine if you don’t want to, but I want you to know that almost anything is okay.

It just... It makes me feel really dirty and vulnerable to hear those things from someone I trust. In the best ways. It's just a little, but it can add a lot.

Please don’t use the word “WORD GOES HERE”. I really don’t like it and I react kind of badly to it. Thanks. Other than that…

I really mean that almost anything is fine. You want to call me a slut or a whore? Great. A worthless cocksucker? Yeah I think that would be fine, too. Threatening me is fine, too. Like “If you tell anyone I’ll find you and really hurt you.” That kind of thing.

Thinking about it, I think that it would be insanely hot to hear you saying that I was just a hole for you to fuck.

And of course you know I’m fine with being hit. Slaps and spanks, please, nothing else.

How hard should you be? Do you remember how you slapped me the night I asked you to? Do you remember how I showed you to do it and how I kept asking you to do it harder until you got it just right? Yeah. That’s how it should be. Only if you’re comfortable with it, though.

Believe me, I’d rather be hit by you than anyone else. 

Hmmm…positions? Well, I’m not going to say no to most anything, really. Okay I might say ‘no’ but only as part of the scene. [laughs] I will say that my fantasies with you involve me bent over or forced to my hands and knees. I really love the idea of you pinning my hands behind me or binding them with a belt or a tie. Oh, and pushing my head down would be lovely, too. Use any combination of those positions and you can't go wrong. 

[laughs] I’m not sure I’m ready for that, to be honest. I want you to be fairly uncontrolled and forceful, and that kind of scares me with regards to anal sex. 

Thanks for understanding. Cumming in me is fine though, obviously. Is there anything you want me to do or not do?

Oh…yes I can do that. For sure. You know I love your cock. [giggles]

While we’re talking about actions, I’d really rather you didn’t spit on me. Someone I know did that once without asking and…it has been a huge turn off since then. (feel free to modify this to your own preferences).

So, you’re still good with this, yeah? I won’t think any less of you if you’re not.

Am I still good with it? Oh my god yes. I mean, I don’t do this with people I don’t want and I certainly don’t do it with someone I don’t trust. I trust you and I want you, so this just feels kind of natural. 

Remember that if I’m sobbing and crying and my mascara is just streaking down my face…that means you’ve done a great job. Thats like a five star rating right there. [laughs]

Okay, also my safe word is ‘lavender’. And um, I think you should feel free to use it, too.

No, I mean it. I know dom drop is a real thing and sometimes scenes can get a little too intense. We’ve done some rough stuff but nothing like this. I need you to understand that if you say the word I will stop and when we stop we’re straight back to how we were. We support and take care of each other. 

Speaking of which, after…um, you finish…I’m going to need some serious aftercare. I always do. I guess I’m kind of needy. Is that going to be okay? 

Great. All right I think we’ve discussed everything important. 8 pm this Friday still good for you? 

Great. Now, let’s enjoy our coffee. Oh, and I want to hear about your day, too!

[fade out]

[fade in] 

[busy restaurant noises]

(Vaguely irritated) Will you just pay so we can leave?

Finally, thank you. 

[door opens and closes, restaurant noises fade out]

Look, just drop it, okay?

[Huffy Sigh] Fine, if you must know, I’m just tired of hearing your incessant voice. You’re a terrible bore and I just want to go home, drink some wine, and forget I ever met you. Happy?

(Angry) W-what did you call me? You…you fucking bastard.

[loud slapping noise]

(Shock, returning to anger)…oh my god…I can’t believe you just hit me. You…fucking…ahh!

[sound of pain or squeal]

(Anger to fear) F-fuck…That hurts! Yes…yes I’m listening! You don’t have to pull my hair so hard…

(Afraid) I-I’ll scream…I will…

[choking noise]

(Very afraid, maybe crying slightly) I-I’m sorry…please just…[coughs] let me breathe…I swear…I won’t scream…I won’t…I won’t say anything…just please don’t hurt me…

(Incredulous) Y-you want me to blow you? Here in the parking garage? No!

[slapping noise]

Stop! All right, fine…just…please…stop hurting me.

L-look…I’m doing it…I’m getting on my knees…and…

And…getting your cock out…

I-if I do this…you won’t hurt me, right? 

I…I can do this. Then we can both go home and forget all about this…

[bj sounds begin]

Fuck…you taste…good…

Y-yes…I do like giving head and you do have a nice cock, all right? 

Just let me finish you...I’m being so good for you, aren’t I?

S-stop going so…so deep…

You’re going to make me… [choking/gagging noise]

You like that, you bastard? You like choking me on your thick fucking… [choking gagging noise]

I…I can’t breathe…[choking gagging noise]

[bj sounds end]

W-why did you stop? 

Y-yes…sir…I’ll stand and face the car.

[sound of impact, body hitting the side of a car]

W-what are you doing…[sound of pain] I’m bending over! Fine! 

You don’t have to force my head down! I’ll be good. Please!

W-why are you lifting my skirt? A-are you going to take a picture or something?

[sound of belt being removed]

Why are you taking off your belt? N-no. nonononono…no...

[sound of pain] You don’t have to do this you don’t oh god…please don’t bind my wrists with your belt…please…

Please…please don’t rape me…please don’t…I’ve learned my lesson. I’m sorry. I’ll never tell anyone I just…

(Panicked) Oh fuck no, don’t pull my panties down don’t no no…

[loud spank noise]

Ow! Fuck…I’m sorry…I’m sorry…s-sir. I’ll behave.

S-see? I’m being good you don’t…you don’t have to…

[sound of pain blends into a moan as she’s entered roughly]

[sobbing, continues through the sex scene if you can] Oh fuck you’re so fucking rough please stop you’re…

[sex noises start here, very rough, no build up, just harsh pounding right from the start]

Oh god you bastard…you…fuck…

[moans] you’re…not even using a condom you…[moans again]

I…I’m not turned on…I’m not wet…shut the fuck up!

[harsh spanking noise]

fuck…fuck…I…[moans]…I’m sorry sir…I’ll be good just please don’t hurt me…

N-no! I…I don’t like it! [moans]

Oh fuck no don’t cum in me…please pull out please please please.

Please stop please stop I can’t…I won’t cum like this…I won’t!

Oh fuck no no no…don’t cum in me I won’t cum I won’t don’t cum I…

[improv to sobbing orgasm]

(Still crying a bit) Oh…oh god…oh god…that was…

[gentle kissing noises]

(Tone is still a bit distressed but mostly relaxed) Amazing….thank you…

[sound of car door opening, and closing]

Mmm…the way you just slammed me over the hood was…wow. Yeah I never expected you to be that forceful. 

No…it was great. Perfect, really. You were perfect. You’re being perfect right now.

[laughs] You had some water ready for me already back here. How thoughtful. 

[sound of drinking]

Oh, thats good. Can we just cuddle back here for a while and be quiet together? Would that be all right?

Thank you. You’re the absolute best.


End file.
